


Melting (Translation)

by Negai



Series: A Wicked School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (English) [5]
Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a Yule Ball this year at Hogwarts and nobody wants to go without a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting (Translation)

"Good morning, my queen."

Elsa jumped back with a gasp. The last she was expecting to find when she got out of Ravenclaws common room was a gryffindors face five inches away from hers.

"What do you want, Frost?" asked the girl, pushing him away.

"Come with me to the Yule Ball" answered him with a smile.

The ravenclaw fell silent for a few seconds.

"What?" she questioned eventually.

"Aren't you ravens supposed to be the smart ones? You, me, Yule, dance," hesitated the boy.

Elsa blushed and looked at her best friend behind Jack for some help. Help that never arrived, because the green skinned girl kept watching the scene, amused.

"I... Well... Er..."

"Calm down, Queen, I'm not asking your hand in marriage," laughed the gryffindor, "You don't need to answer me right now, take you're time, I'm sure you'll know how to find me to give me you're answer" the boy bowed almost to the ground and when he came back up, wand in hand, an ice flower materialized in front of the girl.

"See you!"

With that the boy run away, greeting Elphaba with a nod and disappearing down the hall.

"I've always thought that you would be good together, with that curious ice affinity you both have," commented the green skinned girl, interrupting her friends thoughts.

Elsa looked away from the hall where the lion had disappeared, took the flower still floating next to her and analyzed it.

"Mine are better," concluded.

Then she put it in the bun, took her best friends arm and smiled. They had DADA with gryffindor before lunch.


End file.
